


Fading

by mochiighostii



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Injury, M/M, Major Spoilers, Most Characters are Mentioned Once, NagiMasa, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiighostii/pseuds/mochiighostii
Summary: Nagisa struggles to cope with Masaru's "death". Later on, Masaru tries to convince Nagisa to leave the kids' revolution, but stumbles across quite an unsettling scene...
Relationships: Daimon Masaru/Shingetsu Nagisa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Major UDG Spoilers, and the mindbreak scene is morbid/creepy to say the least... (This is a CANON event, with in-game dialogue. Masaru just wasn't there in-game.)
> 
> Also, apologies for any errors! I wrote this during an all-nighter so, yeah!!

“Masaru…died. That’s just…what I need to believe.”

Those words didn’t feel like his own. They felt…heavy, like…something a Demon would say. He didn’t truly believe Masaru was dead, or maybe he just didn’t want to believe it. As per usual, however, whatever Monaca says goes, and Monaca says Masaru Daimon is dead.

Nagisa had excused himself to his room after that ordeal, allowing Jataro and Kotoko to fight out whatever it was they were arguing about. -Am I…the only one who even cares?- he pondered, remembering how quickly the other three assumed Masaru was… dead. It didn’t feel right to describe him that way…the Hero isn’t supposed to die and be forgotten so easily…right? Nagisa, while he seemed happy with the new position, was…conflicted, to say the least. His mind said to follow Monaca’s orders, to forget Masaru, but…his heart was completely different. He couldn’t explain it, but…when he thought about Masaru being dead, and how everyone rapidly forgot about him, his heart ached in a way he had never experienced before. The blue-haired boy slammed his fist against the wall, tearing up a bit.

“Damnit! I-If only I had fought her first… that filthy Demon would be long gone and M-Masaru would still be here and- and my heart wouldn’t-” he felt the tears drip, seeing his vision become blurred. He was both enraged and saddened. It felt like he had completely failed Masaru, as his vice leader. He didn’t come out of his room for days, throwing himself day and night into his plans for paradise without rest. He figured, if he could do anything for Masaru, he could at least finish the paradise they both dreamed of.

* * *

Masaru and Jataro had both been defeated. That much was clear. However, the days were muddled, and the two of them had no idea how long they’d been running from wild and beastly Monokumas, which were no longer in their control. They had both seen the damage they had caused, and they just wanted to undo it. Once the Monokumas began to chase them, they soon realized that Monaca’s true intentions were never to build paradise. At first, it seemed unreal, but they saw with their own eyes the small, wheelchair bound girl’s betrayal. Both boys had split up to get Kotoko and Nagisa, so that they could stop this endless war.

Masaru was tasked with getting his vice leader, and long-time crush, Nagisa. Despite the circumstances, he was a little giddy to see the other boy again. It had been so long…sure, Nagisa might be a bit of a fun sponge, but he was still so kind to the Warriors of Hope, kept them out of too much trouble, and Masaru found him adorably nerdy. However, he needed to focus…he had to make sure Nagisa knew what was going on, and was able to leave.

The redhead had snuck onto the Excalibur, where he saw Nagisa from behind. He almost called out to him, but was caught off-guard when Nagisa shouted and kicked something that was on the ground…or, rather, someone. Their servant was tied up, being kicked in the stomach. Masaru decided to hide out and wait for this to blow over. He was slightly frightened, but kept quiet.

“You fooled us. From the very beginning. It’s no use acting like you don’t know! I heard it all!” Nagisa seemed…a lot scarier than before, shouting with a manifested anger Masaru had never seen from him.

Nagisa kicked him again, “Confess! You were lying to us the whole time!” The servant giggled at that comment, and Kurokuma walked in.

“Hey! You guys breakin’ up or something? Why do that when there’s plenty of other shit to break!? Like cookies, glassware, the window at that girl you like’s house…More than plenty, dammit!”

“Sh-Shut up! We swore to make this town into a paradise! We promised that we’d change history! And this…guy…interfered.” Masaru was honestly somewhat upset to see Nagisa so enraged. It scared him a little, but he really wanted to help the blue-haired boy out.

Kurokuma cracked a few vulgar jokes, which Nagisa clearly didn’t find amusing. He walked over to the bear. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up!?” He kicked the bear far across the room, which made Masaru jump a little. He had never seen Nagisa do something like that.

“Oooh, so scary! And what are you going to do about me?” The servant was as smug as ever, despite his current situation.

“Th-This is your fault…It’s your fault It’s your fault It’s your fault! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”

Masaru noticed a familiar wheelchair roll behind Nagisa. He had a bad feeling about all of this, but he kept low to the ground, trying not to be seen.

“Don’t be mad, Nagisa. The one who sent Mister Servant on his task was me.”

“…Huh? M-Monaca!? What did you say!?”

“Ahem, liiike I said, I was the one who asked Mister Servant to help me.”

“Wh-What did you tell him to do?”

“I asked him to bring Miss Komaru Naegi all the way back here.”

“Y-You’re lying, right? Th-This is…some kind of joke, right?”

“Sorry, it’s the truuuth!”

“Lies! Why? Why would you do something like that!?”

“Oh, that’s too bad. No matter how smart you might be, you still don’t understand it, hm? But I guess that’s to be expected. I never gave you a proper explanation.”

“E-Explanation? What are you talking about? What needs expalining?” Masaru shook his head from his hiding place. -Looks like Monaca’s got the explanation part taken care of…- He kept listening intently, “We’re going to make a paradise, right? And… And that’s why we caused this revolution, right?”

“Sorryyy, Monaca doesn’t care about paradise or anything like thaaat.” And, there it was.

“…What?” Nagisa looked frozen.

“Oh, I guess you can say that the paradise I want and the one you want are different things. I have no interest whatsoever in a paradise where kids can live peacefully.”

“S-Stop kidding around, Monaca! What the heck is this?”

“Sorry, but this is all for the sake of the successor to Junko Enoshima.”

“Huh? Successor…?”

“Yes, the 2nd generation of Big Sis Junko. That’s what I’m after. My aim is different from Mister Servant’s. But we agreed to work together at the beginning. So don’t get so jealous, Nagisa…”

“I-I don’t understand… What are you talking about, Monaca?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine… You just have to keep doing your best for my sake.” She rolled closer. Too close for Masaru’s comfort. He wanted to get up and stop her, but… he didn’t have the courage. Still hiding, he felt like a worthless coward. What kind of Hero was he if he couldn’t even help Nagisa here and now? “Right? For Monaca’s sake.”

“…Huh?”

Then, Masaru watched in horror as Monaca leaned upward, kissing Nagisa while gently caressing his cheek. Nagisa looked mortified, frantically searching for a way out. The Hero boiled with anger so much, but the only thing he could do was sit and watch while Monaca cornered and taunted Nagisa. Even though Nagisa was clearly crying out for help and shouting at Monaca to get back, Masaru felt powerless.

Then, he heard the first slap. And the second. And the third. All the while, Monaca kept talking and talking. Watching the interaction reminded him of a scarier past, but he was too focused on the fact that Nagisa was clearly doing it out of fear. He needed help, but… his Hero couldn’t gather the strength to save him.

Monaca kissed him again. Nagisa clearly tried to struggle, but eventually submitted. He fell to the ground, looking absolutely shattered. Shortly after, everyone left the room except for Nagisa and Masaru. The blue-haired boy was still on his knees, staring blankly at the ground. Masaru took the oppotunity, walking up to Nagisa carefully. He eventually sat down next to him, shaking his shoulder a bit.

“H-Hey, Nagisa…? It’s m-me, Masaru… Come on, let’s get out of here, okay?”

Nagisa barely responded, blankly staring at the floor. He mumbled something under his breath, “…Paradise…”

“…What?”

“I-I… have to build paradise all on my own… th-then, everyone can expect more of me.” he got up, seemingly not noticing Masaru had even been there. After grabbing his respective remote control and putting it around his neck, he shakily walked off. Masaru sped after him, “H-Hey! Nagisa, where are you going!?”

Nagisa didn’t respond, but Masaru followed behind him.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at a strange factory. Nagisa had somehow gotten himself and Hannibal X into the ceiling, Masaru following carefully.

“Nagisa…? Please, can you talk to me? I… I haven’t seen you in so long, I-” he started to tear up. The Nagisa he knew and loved was fading, all because he was too afraid to stand up to Monaca. He hated himself for it. “Just- can you at least tell me what we’re doing here?”

Nagisa didn’t respond. Instead, he used Hannibal X to break through the ceiling into Towa Factory, where he was planning to fight Komaru and Toko. “W-Wait, Nagisa!!” Masaru carefully jumped down after him.

“O-One of those kids is here!?” Haiji was pissed.

Toko readied her stance, a bit frightened. “Th-there’s two of them! We’ve never had to fight two at once b-before!”

Komaru was hesitant, but prepared for battle.

Masaru’s eyes widened. He realized that Nagisa was going to fight, and he had flashbacks to his own battle. Tugging on Nagisa’s sleeve, he was desperately trying to get him to turn back. “N-Nagisa, this… this is a bad idea-” Nagisa spoke in a cold, blank tone. “…You’re trying to destroy our paradise with this Monokuma? I won’t let you… I have to build paradise all by myself… SO EXPECT MORE OF ME!!”

* * *

Masaru was forced to watch from the sidelines while Komaru swiftly defeated Hannibal X. -Maybe it’ll be okay? There aren’t any Monokuma kids around here…- he thought, before looking up at Nagisa and his destroyed robot. His eyes widened when he saw Nagisa frantically messed with the controller, which made the arm of the robot fall. “N-NAGISA, L-LOOK OUT!!” He yelled, running toward him with tears in his eyes.

Despite his talent, he wasn’t fast enough to reach Nagisa before the arm fell on him, which caused a large explosion. “NAGISA!!!” He screamed his name, feeling his eyes well up with tears in panic.

He frantically searched the rubble, looking for even a small sign of Nagisa. “Nononononono- Where is he!?” He finally found Nagisa, barely concious and with his arm pinned under a lot of rocks. He panicked further, thinking he was dead, until Nagisa winced, slowly opening his eyes. “O-owww… Wwait… Masaru…? How am I-” Masaru burst into tears, “Y-You big meanie! You scared me big time, d-don’t just stand in the middle of danger l-like that!!” He moved the rocks off of Nagisa’s arm, before gently pulling him into a hug. “I-I only just got to see you again… I didn’t wanna lose you after I just came back.” Nagisa was shocked at Masaru’s words, his actions- hell, his presence was a surprise. He teared up, hugging back with his uninjured arm. “I-I thought… I had lost you, Masaru… it made me realize how much I-I…” Nagisa felt his heart beat faster, and he was nervous to say it. “How much you…?”

“I realized that… I love you, Masaru.” He smiled, blushing.

Masaru grinned wide, his eyes lighting up. “For realsies!? ‘Cause I love you, too!! I’m not dreaming, am I!?”

Nagisa was caught off-guard, but he smirked. “Hmmm… well, let’s test it, then.” He gave Masaru a peck on the lips, which felt a lot more comfortable and loving than Monaca’s. This time, the kiss was his choice. “…D-did that feel real?”

Masaru blushed, speechless. His eyes were starry, “W-Woah… Can we do that, like, all the time!?”

Nagisa giggled, but returned to the situation. “Of course, but… First we’ve gotta find somewhere to hide out- Oh, and find Jataro and Kotoko-” “Jataro went to get Kotoko, we’re gonna meet up in Jataro’s art town area thingy.”

“Alright… guess we’re all set, then.” Nagisa used his uninjured arm to hold Masaru’s hand. “Shall we go, then?”

Masaru nodded, “Mhm! Let’s go!”

THE END <3


End file.
